From Timid to Tiger
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of 100-500 word about Hannah Abbott and her life. They are completely unrelated. Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day at Hogwarts School.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I have a new story to share. This collection is going to be 14 short (100-500 words) stories having everything to do with Hannah Abbott. They are all unrelated but I'm going to try and keep a similar theme throughout.

This first one deals with Anxiety and panic attacks, if this isn't your thing or makes you uncomfortable, you've been warned.

 **Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Woman's Day**

 **Prompt:** Write your character going through mental illness/dealing with another person's mental illness.  
 **Dialogue:** "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it."

Hope you enjoy

* * *

She tried not to quiver in her seat, she failed. She'd been called into the Headmaster's office and she knew she was in trouble.

"Miss Abbott," Headmaster Dumbledore said.

She didn't hear him, too busy panicking. It was the first week of first year, the _first week_ and she was in trouble. How did that happen? How _could_ that happen? Hannah's breathing became short.

 _Oh, Merlin, Merlin, how, I don't, I can't, I can't, I can't._

A hand gripped her shoulder and it startled her enough to look up. _When did I look down_? She stared into the worried blue eyes of her Headmaster and she, somehow, managed to calm down.

"Miss Abbott, are you okay? I've called for Madam Pomfrey, she'll be here shortly."

Hannah's eyes widen and tears starting to form, _I've caused trouble, more trouble, Merlin. No, no-_

"Miss Abbott, Hannah," the Headmaster said sternly, "breathe with me."

Hannah felt the Headmaster's hand grab hers gently and pressed it against the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was exaggerating his breathing for her, keeping them slow and calm. Eventually Hannah managed to match her breathing to his. Then the floo flared to life and Hannah's breathe caught.

"It's okay Hannah; it's just Madam Pomfrey arriving. Can you keep your breathing calm?"

Hannah nodded her head with a jerky movement and focused on keeping her breathing in time with the Headmasters.

"Hannah," a woman's voice, "can you drink this for me?"

Hannah didn't speak but reached out for the bottle which was placed into her hand. Without thinking, she threw her head back and swallowed the lot. Instantly, calm seeped into her bones and she slumped back, exhausted.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered after a moment, she couldn't believe she had a panic attack in the Headmaster's office.

"No need to apologise. Are you okay?"

Hannah nodded, not wishing to speak yet.

"This is why I asked you here. Your mother informed me off your anxiety and I wished to speak to you about it. I see now, I should have warned you and I apologise."

Hannah closed her eyes, too tired to panic, _or maybe that's the potion._

"I'm crazy," Hannah mumbled.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're crazy, you just have an extra challenge. Fate has made it so you need to fight that little bit harder."

"Fate?"

"Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it."

Hannah looked up, remembering who she was with, she tried to sit up straight but found her limbs felt like jelly.

The Headmaster smiled down at her, "Madam Pomfrey will take you to the hospital wing tonight. Tomorrow you may go to classes like normal, if you feel up to it, sound good?"

Hannah nodded slowly as Madam Pomfrey helped her to stand. They left out the door, starting the long walk to the Hospital wing and Hannah could only wonder what the Headmaster meant.

* * *

(w.c 497)

WolfWinks –xx-


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, I am struggling to keep the chapters below 500 words... and I have 12 more chapters to go. Hope you like it.

 **Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Woman's Day**

 **Prompt** : Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone. (Good or bad)  
 **Dialogue** : "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!"

* * *

She didn't expect to find a little boy, maybe around two years old, when she left to go shopping this morning. She was wondering down the streets and there he was, poor little thing. He was sobbing, crying for his mummy, his shoulders shaking and snot running down his face. She didn't recognise the child, though his features did seem familiar. Kneeling down, she paced a hand on his leg.

The boy jumped, startled at the sudden contact but relaxed at the friendly smile Hannah sent him.

"Hi there, my name's Hannah, what's yours?"

The boy sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his freckled covered hand. "L-Louis," he stuttered.

 _Where have I heard that name before?_ "It's nice to meet you, are you lost?"

Louis nodded his head and sniffled again.

Hannah smiled sadly, "well, I bet your mummy and daddy are going crazy looking for you. I can help you find them, if you'd like."

Louis smiled brightly up at Hannah and lifted his arms, wanting to be picked up.

"Okay, up we go." Hannah lifted the small child who, immediately, rested his head on her shoulder. She started to sing a quiet lullaby. Eventually, Louis fell asleep on her shoulder, snoring softly. Hannah smiled and continued to sing while looking for the boy's parents. She quickly heard a voice that sounded distressed but she only caught the word 'lost'. She decided to head over there anyway.

"I'm going to kill him," she heard the voice say when she was close. "I'm going to kill him, finish him off like a... like a..."

"A cheesecake daddy!"

"Yeah, like a... wait, what?"

Hannah heard two small girls dissolve into giggles and she couldn't prevent a smile.

"How dare that brother of mine lose my child, honestly, he isn't two anymore."

Hannah picked up the pace when she heard the voice mention a lost child.

"Excuse me," Hannah said when she arrived behind the small group. A tall, red-haired gentleman turned around, as did two blonde girls. Hannah could instantly recognise the similar features. Although the boy's hair was blonde, his face was exactly the same as his dads.

"Thank Merlin he's okay."

Hannah smiled at his joy. She gently handed over Louis to his father who instantly pulled him close.

"You're Bill Weasley right?"

"Yeah, you're Hannah, aren't you?"

Hannah nodded.

"Thank you so much for finding him."

"No problem, I wasn't just going to leave an upset child when he was calling for his mum."

Bill smiled down at Louis, "I'm surprised you managed to get him to sleep, he doesn't usually sleep easily."

Hannah shrugged self-consciously, "I just sung a lullaby."

"Still, I'm impressed. Do you have children?"

Hannah shook her head; she didn't think she would be good at it.

"Well, you'll be a great mother if you do have them."

Hannah blushed, "thank you."

"No, thank you."

Hannah smiled as she watched the small family wander away, happy and complete again.

* * *

(w.c 498)

WolfWinks –xx-


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, I'm not so sure about this one so let me know what you think. I just want to mention that I have given Hannah a brother which doesn't exist in canon and I've also given her a middle name. This is before Hogwarts for both children so Hannah's brother would be ten and Hannah eight.

 **Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Woman's Day**

 **Prompt:** Write your character in a situation where they are being undervalued in comparison to a man.  
 **Dialogue:** "Well behaved women rarely make history."

Enjoy.

* * *

She watched the boys run to the lake with sad eyes. It wasn't fair that she couldn't be included, that she wasn't wanted. She loved to swim, loved to pretend she was a fish or a whale or a mermaid. It didn't matter to her brother, older by two years; it didn't matter because she was a girl.

" _Girl's can't come with us; we'd probably be saving you the whole time."_

" _Girl's can't swim, stop being stupid Hannah."_

She hated it and the worst part was that her mother agreed. Her mother worried about her, Hannah could understand that, but didn't make it fair.

The boys down by the lake were splashing and having fun and Hannah just wanted to join them, she wanted to have fun too.

 _Well,_ she thought, _well behaved girls rarely make history._ She walked towards the lake, her smile already starting to form. She was halted by a hand clenched on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going Hannah Emily Abbott?"

 _Great, mum caught me,_ Hannah thought as she attempted to pull her arm away.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself," Hannah's mum said, her voice was almost a growl.

Hannah flinched at the sound and lowered her eyes. She wasn't afraid of her mum but when she was angry it was best to just agree and then run. "I'm sorry mum; I just really wanted to go swimming."

"You know you can't swim as well as your brother. Maybe next summer sweetheart, you may be better then."

Hannah refused to show how hurt she was by her mother's words but tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "Of course mum," she said despite wanting to argue, "I won't do it again." Hannah was finally released and she wanted back to the house, wishing that she could be seen as clearly as her brother could.

* * *

(w.c 405)

WolfWinks –xx-


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next one, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think please :) Oh, brief warning for character deaths

 **Prompt** : Write your character committing/preventing a murder.  
 **Dialogue: "** Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch"

* * *

" _Imperio."_

The words that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

" _Point your wand."_

She didn't want to, she didn't but it felt so right.

" _Say the words, kill him."_

She didn't want to but she did.

" _Avada Kadavra_."

The moment the curse left her lips, the curse over her body was pulled away from her. She watched, horrified as the green light struck the man, sending him to the ground with wide eyes.

"No!" She raced to the man, her man, and placed her hands on the man's frozen cheeks and cried. She heard the laughter behind her but she ignored it for the moment. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Did little blondie hurt her boy toy."

Hannah turned towards the deranged woman behind her. She ignored the tears running down her face and the ache in her heart. She never felt so much hate before. Not only had this woman force her to watch her husband's death, she forced Hannah to become his murderer. Hannah knew, without a doubt, she would never be the same again. Right now, in a twisted way, she thought that could possibly be a good thing.

"What're you going to do blondie? Come on sweetheart, I dare you."

Without thinking, Hannah knew what she was daring and Hannah was more than willing to comply. In a moment her wand was in front of her and her face was hard. " _Sectumsempra_ ," the curse flew true, hitting the woman directly in the chest.

"You've ruined my life, I'm going to end yours," Hannah said as she watched the woman fly away.

The woman's eyes widened, surprised she'd been caught off guard but her surprise quickly turned into manic joy. "Blondie's got spunk, what're you going to do sweetheart, tell me a story?"

"Nah, I'm not a story telling type."

She threw a body-bind curse and watched the woman's limbs lock together, preventing her movements. Hannah walked towards the frozen woman slowly, deliberately enjoying the moment. Once she arrived next to the woman she looked down, directly into Bellatrix Lestrange's insane eyes.

"I dare you to tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch."

Bellatrix's eyes widened but her mouth didn't move. Hannah enjoyed the realisation sink into the woman who made her a murderer.

"I didn't think so," Hannah didn't wait any longer to gain her revenge, " _Avada Kadavra_."

* * *

(w.c 426)

WolfWinks –xx-


	5. Chapter 5

So, the collection needs to be finished in a few days so expect a few stories in the one day, like today. This one is a (kind of) typical teenage girl drama. I hope you enjoy. Warning for swearing.

 **Prompt:** Write your character having a verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose  
 **Dialogue:** "If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!"

* * *

Hannah's face was stinging. The violence took her by surprise, though it really shouldn't have. Hannah had been waiting for Susan to finally make her move.

"How dare you," Susan practically screamed.

"How dare I? How dare you? How could you give do something like that to him?" Hannah spat back. She was usually so peaceful but finding out that Susan was cheating on Justin, after dating him while knowing Hannah liked him, well, Hannah was struggling to control her anger.

"I don't know what you mean."

Hannah snorted, "yeah, right. I saw you kissing Seamus the other day, I only told Justin what I thought he deserved to know."

Susan was already shaking her head, "I thought you were my friend but I guess your own wants come first."

Hannah's eyes widened and she felt the urge to slap Susan back. Thankfully she managed to control that urge. "I would never. If we were friends, you wouldn't have asked Justin out in the first place. You know how I feel about him." She whispered the last line, not wanting any of the surrounding observers to overhear.

Susan's eyes narrowed, "I like Justin and he asked me out, not the other way around. Why shouldn't I have said yes?"

Hannah glared at her ex-best-friend. "Oh, of course and that was why you were kissing Seamus."

Susan matched Hannah's glare, "I wasn't kissing him! I don't know what you saw but it wasn't me a Seamus. I hate you, I hate you so much. I hope I never see you again. Don't come near me; don't ever speak to me again." Susan spun on her heal and walked away, her stride fast and angry.

Hannah didn't care; she could feel her own anger still simmering. Looking around and seeing all the observers watching her, embarrassment joined her anger and she lashed out.

"Do you lot have anything to say!" Hannah looked around. When no one spoke, only shifted around uncomfortably, Hannah spoke again, "well! If any of you sons of bitches have anything to say, now is the fucking time!"

Still no one spoke and Hannah threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, be that way." Hannah walked down the corridor away from everyone. She ignored the pricking of tears in her eyes.

* * *

(w.c 387)

WolfWinks –xx-


	6. Chapter 6

Third one tonight, I'm going to try and get another out today as well. A happy story about Hannah on her wedding day, hope you like it.

 **Prompt:** Write your character on her wedding day  
 **Dialogue:** "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."

* * *

It was a beautiful day, perfect for the occasion. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and the wind was only slight, just enough to bring the sea breeze up the hill. The temperature was perfect and, it might be cliché, but Hannah thought it was all a good sign.

"Are you nervous?"

Hannah turned and smiled at her maid of honour. "Of course, I'm nervous I'll trip over."

"Not about getting married?"

Hannah gave a sad look to her friend, "Hermione, I know you were stung on your wedding day but we all knew Ron wasn't the husband for you. Believe me, Ernie is the perfect person for me, my soul mate or whatever you believe."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you're so confident."

"So am I."

At that moment, the music outside started and both girls smiled. "It's time," Hannah whispered, turning towards the entrance and waited for the right time. When the music hit the right moment, she moved forward, smiling as soon as she lay her eyes on her soon-to-be husband.

Hannah didn't stumble up the aisle once, a fact she was glad about. Once she reached her love, she linked her hands in his.

"Hi beautiful," Ernie whispered, leaning in close.

"Hi handsome," Hannah replied.

"You're not nervous, changing your mind?"

Hannah smiled at Ernie's blaze voice. She knew that he was nervous she was, nervous she decided he was too weird or wrong for her. She also knew that she wouldn't want anyone else. "Never, I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."

Ernie smiled brightly at her and then the priest cleared his throat, "we are gathered here today..."

Hannah let the words wash over her, not removing her eyes from Ernie's. She never felt so warm, so comfortable and so happy as she did when he was around. There was never and could never be anyone else for her.

* * *

(w.c 354)

WolfWinks –xx-


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, last one tonight. Mild warning for child abuse. Enjoy.

 **Prompt:** Write your character protecting someone from harm  
 **Dialogue:** "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

* * *

Hannah never thought that punching someone would hurt so much.

"Damn, what the hell!"

Hannah looked down at the scum on the ground she just punched and then at the little girl hiding behind her legs, gripping onto her pants.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

Hannah didn't let her surprise at her own strength show, rather, glaring at the man lying before her. "Maybe you should have thought about that before hurting this girl." Hannah felt the girls hands tighten and she felt a surge of protectiveness towards her.

"She's my daughter; I can do whatever I want to her," the man said, standing up.

Hannah's glare only intensified. How dare this man treat their own daughter so badly? Hannah couldn't see the bruise on the girl's cheek in the dim light but she was sure it was there. The poor girl had gone flying when the man's hand made contact.

"Get lost, I'm calling the police. "

The man lunched at Hannah, startling her. She knew she couldn't move, not with the girl attached to her legs so she brought her hands up in a feeble attempt to protect herself. Thankfully, she didn't need to.

"Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

Hannah smiled at her husband's voice. She opened her eyes, not realising she closed them, and saw her husband gripping the scum's arms, holding him back. She was pleased to see that Neville was almost a head taller than the man.

"If they were acting like this bitch is, I wouldn't care," the man said but Hannah was pleased to note the slight quiver.

Neville's eyes hardened, "if you don't leave right now, I'll make you."

The man send one last glare at Hannah before moving away, leaving his daughter behind without a thought.

Hannah immediately turned to the girl who was crying. "It's okay, he's gone and I'm going to make sure he never comes near you again."

The girl looked up into Hannah's eyes. Hannah was amazed at how bright her eyes were, a perfect match to the sky on a sunny day. The moment their eyes locked, Hannah knew this girl would be coming home with her.

"Why did you help me?" The small girl's voice was soft and rough.

"Because you needed it and I was there to help."

The girl watched Hannah, assessing the truth to her words. Eventually, she smiled. "Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around Hannah.

Hannah smiled, hugging the girl back, "you're more than welcome."

* * *

(w.c 452)

WolfWinks –xx-


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another one, I hope these are coming out alright, I'm not looking too closely at SPaG but I'll go back and check everything... at some point. This one is really short, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

 **Prompt:** Write your doing something bad/ bad for/ bad to someone  
 **Dialogue:** "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

* * *

She sat and watched the girls move, she was waiting. The gaggle sat on the couches they always sat at. Hannah smiled and waited, waited, waited. There. The girl jumped up, screaming.

"T-t-there-"

"W-w-w-what-"

Hannah hid behind Justin who was snickering with her. The girls were patting themselves down, stuttering and pointing at the couch. They didn't seem to be able to form proper words.

"You are bad, Hannah," Justin said in a whisper.

Hannah looked up and smiled, "a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste." The pair laughed silently and turned back to the girls who were now standing on the coffee table, a large, dirty mouse running around underneath it.

"Oh, this was so worth it."

* * *

(w.c 187)

WolfWinks –xx-


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next one, a little bit of Hannah/Neville fluff. I hope you like it.

 **Prompt:** Write your character doing something good/ good for/ good to someone  
 **Dialogue:** "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into."

 _ **Liquorice Allsorts**_ _ **:**_ _ **Challenge:**_ _Floral: Write about someone sending/receiving flowers._

* * *

Hannah walked down the hall, a bunch of flowers in one hand. She was saddened when she heard about his parents and even more so to learn from someone else. She thought they were friends but she could understand why he didn't share. She could recognise the pain he must be in knowing his parents are there, alive, yet they were unable to be parents. He was practically an orphan but it was somehow worse. She reached the reception and approached the nurse there.

"I'm here to visit Alice and Frank Longbottom."

The nurse looked surprised to hear that name but only paused for a moment. "Their son is with them at the moment, I'll check with him first. Please take a seat."

Hannah nodded and took a seat on a nearby bench. She didn't need to wait long before she saw Neville come around the corner; he looked surprised when he saw her sitting there.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"I have these for your parents and I wanted to see how you were."

Neville looked down and shuffled his feet, "I wanted to tell you," he mumbled.

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Hannah placed her free hand over his fiddling ones.

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course."

There was a pause while Hannah let Neville process her words.

"Now," she said after a while, "I'm going to give you these, you're going to give them to your parents with my best wishes and I'm going to head home to make some sandwiches, real ones. One's that a man can sink his teeth into. Once your finished here, come and eat some sandwiches."

Neville smiled, "thanks, Hannah, I really appreciate it."

Hannah smiled back at him, standing up, "Don't mention it, I'll see you soon?"

Her words were phrased as a statement but both knew it was a question, one that meant much more than the words suggested.

"Yes," Neville said after a brief pause, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

(w.c 354)

WolfWinks –xx-


	10. Chapter 10

And another, I'm getting through them. Only four more to go after this :)

 **Prompt** : Write your character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair.  
 **Dialogue:** "A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her."

* * *

She could feel the pain in her heart. It wasn't meant to be like this, she loved him.

"Hannah, wait!"

Hannah didn't stop running, didn't wait for the man that caused her heart to shatter.

"Please!"

Hannah turned a corner and ran straight into Neville. Neville steadied her, preventing her from falling over.

"Hannah, what's happened? Are you okay?"

Hannah shook her head, collapsing on Neville. Her frame shook when she heard Michael's voice getting louder. Neville wrapped his arms around Hannah's frame and pulled her close, comforting her but, more importantly, protecting her from the man approaching.

"What are you doing?"

Hannah buried her head into Neville's chest. She couldn't see anything and she tried to ignore the words being said, focusing on Neville's even breathing and smooth heartbeat. It was impossible to completely ignore though, especially when she could not only hear, but feel when Neville spoke.

"Comforting Hannah, what did you do?" Neville kept his voice calm but Hannah could hear the cold tone.

"I made a mistake."

Hannah started to shake more and Neville's arms tightened.

"What?"

"I was with someone else. It was stupid, I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

Hannah focused on Michael's words, interested despite herself.

"Because I have needs!"

Hannah flinched at the unexpected outburst and then her body tensed when she registered the words. Neville, feeling her body tightened and her head lift, put a hand on the back of her head and moved so she was slightly obscured by his body.

"You mean that you cheated because you couldn't control your animal urges?"

Now Neville sounded angry and Hannah was warmed hearing the anger on her behalf.

"Well she wasn't putting out; I have to fulfil my needs somewhere."

There was a stale silence after Michael's words; the only sound his harsh breathing. Neville's whole body tensed up and his arms tightened again, almost unbearably. Hannah could tell he was beyond angry and the only thing preventing him from doing something stupid was Hannah herself.

"I guess it's true what they say," Neville said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Michael sounded confused and Hannah couldn't blame him, she felt the same.

"A weak man can't love a strong woman," he said, "he just doesn't know how to treat her right."

"How dare you!"

"Leave before I make you." Neville's voice had not raised in volume once but he sounded dangerous. Michael seemed to recognise this and Hannah soon heard his retreating footsteps. Once the footsteps faded, Hannah lifted her head.

"You think I'm strong?" Hannah asked, she couldn't help but look at the tears staining Neville's shirt rather than his face.

"No, I know you're strong."

Hannah looked up, startled.

"Come on," Neville's face softened into a sad smile, "let me help you clean up, then we'll go get some ice-cream. That's what happens in these situations, right?"

Hannah smiled, "right."

Neville slung an arm over her shoulders and she snuggled in.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

(w.c 497)

WolfWinks –xx-


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** Write your character overcoming a weakness that had previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing.  
 **Dialogue:** "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy."

* * *

"Hannah, could you help me with this essay?"

"No problem."

"Hannah, could you help me find my wand?"

"Of course."

"Hannah, could you help me clean the common room?"

"Yes."

"Hannah, could you please help me deliver these flowers?"

"Sure."

"Hannah, could you help me prank Justin?"

"Yeah."

"Hannah, could you help me pick up this paper?"

"I guess."

Hannah collapsed on the couch after another day full of running around. She wished everyone would stop asking for favours, she was so tired. Hannah rolled onto her side and curled up, she just wanted to sleep.

"Hannah?"

Hannah almost groaned out loud, luckily she managed to hold it in. "What can I do for you Justin?"

"Nothing, are you okay?"

Hannah smiled, more than relieved that she didn't need to do anything, like move. "I'm fine, going crazy but I'm fine." Hannah closed her eyes and felt Justin sit next to her head.

"Going crazy?"

"Yeah, I've been helping people all day and I'm sure my brain is turning to mush."

Hannah heard Justin chuckle and he shifted on the couch, lifting her head and then laying it back down in his lap. "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people, you're not crazy."

"You're sure about that?" Hannah asked, enjoying the warmth coming from Justin.

"Positive, you just need to learn how to say no."

Hannah snorted, "easier said than done."

"It's actually quite easy. Here, I'll say it with you. Nnnoooo," Justin said, dragging out the word no.

Hannah slapped his leg. "Oh, ha ha. Seriously, I feel guilty when others ask me for help and I can help them."

"Well don't, you don't have to fix everyone's problems."

"We'll see," Hannah said softly, her voice drifting off. _Maybe I should start saying no._

* * *

Hannah, again found herself exhausted on the couch the next day. She helped so many people she lost count. She almost said no, almost but the guilt she felt thinking about it was too much. Now she was enjoying her down time. She didn't want to do anything but sleep.

"Hannah?"

Hannah didn't move, keeping her eyes closed and hoping the person, whoever it may be, would assume she was already asleep.

"Hannah, I know you're awake."

Groaning, Hannah rolled over to face a second year, a lazy slump in her shoulders and a slight smile.

"Could you help me clean my room? It's a mess and it's going to take me a long time."

Hannah looked at the girl and for the first time saw what others were seeing. She was taking advantage of her, expecting her to say yes automatically.

"No," Hannah said without thinking about it. She was surprised to feel no guilt. The girls face fell, she look surprised.

"What? But you've helped everyone else. Why won't you help me?"

Hannah smiled at the girl, closing her eyes, "I've decided to be a no girl rather than a yes girl."

* * *

(w.c 500)

WolfWinks –xx-


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:** Write your character getting into a (physical or verbal) fight with a man, and coming out as the winner.  
 **Dialogue:** "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it."

* * *

Hannah watched as one boy glared at the other, two friends or, at least, they're meant to be.

"It's your fault!" The taller boy yelled before walking away.

Hannah watched as the slightly shorter boy's shoulders slump and his head hang down. Hannah didn't like seeing the boy so dejected.

"Seamus," she said, walking towards him.

Seamus' head snapped up and she was surprised to see his eyes were glazy, like he was holding back tears.

"What happened?"

Seamus looked away from Hannah's concerned gaze. "Ginny broke up with Dean; he blames me."

Hannah's mouth dropped open, Seamus wasn't to blame. Nearly the whole school knew about what happened between Dean and Ginny. "It's not your fault, you should know that."

Seamus shrugged and Hannah realised he blamed himself as well. "Seamus, it's not your fault."

"Everything is always my fault."

Hannah's eyes blew wide. "Why would you think that?"

"When people put you down enough, you start to believe it."

Hannah whole face softened in sympathy and then tightened in anger. "Come on," Hannah said, grabbing Seamus' hand and dragging him along.

"Wha- Where?"

Hannah didn't stop moving, "just trust me."

They walked for a while, Hannah's stride angry, Seamus' uncertain. Eventually they came across a pacing Dean and Seamus stopped suddenly, his arm pulling from Hannah's grip, not that she noticed.

When Dean turned again he saw the pair, focusing on Seamus. "What are you doing here?"

Hannah couldn't hold back her rage anymore. "How dare you!"

Dean and Seamus jumped at her shout but she didn't care, focusing on Dean.

"How dare you blame Seamus for your misfortune!"

"It's his fault-"

"Shut up!"

Dean's mouth snapped shut instantly.

"It's not his fault, it's not yours, Merlin, it's not even Ginny's. What happened sucks, it's painful, it's unfair but it's not anyone's fault. You were incompatible; you would have broken up eventually."

"That's not true," Dean sounded unsure.

"Yes it is. Even if it wasn't you don't blame your best friend, not unless he seduced her away. Did Seamus seduce Ginny away?"

"No."

"Then he's not to blame, you're best friends for Merlin's sake."

Hannah stood in front of Dean, her chest heaving and her face bright red. Both boys were staring at her in shock, surprise that she could be that loud.

"You're right," Dean said after a while.

Hannah raised an eyebrow but Dean was looking past her.

"Seamus, Hannah's right. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you, it wasn't your fault."

"It's okay, I'm use to it."

Dean stepped forward and gripped Seamus' biceps. "It's not okay, I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm your best friend, not your family and I don't want to be them. Seamus, I am so sorry."

Hannah watched as Seamus smiled hugged Dean, accepting his apology. She crept away slowly, glad she could help.

* * *

(w.c 485)

WolfWinks –xx-


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt:** Write your character in an AU situation ( _Prostitute!AU)_  
 **Dialogue:** "Mothers, lock up your sons!"

 _ **Yorkshire Mix**_ **** _ **Challenge:**_ **** _Pink: Solid: Write about someone who blushes easily._

Okay, I'm going for humour here, it may not be funny. I also just want to say here that I'm not trying to write the boy as (you'll find out who in the story) dumb, I don't think he is. I'm trying to write him as sheltered, oblivious and naive. If it comes out wrong let me know, please. Anyway, I hope it's funny...

* * *

Hannah looked at the hand and then at the boy in front of her. She already knew tonight was going to be an interesting one.

"Hey sugar, what can I do for you?" Hannah asked, sending a sultry smile the boy's way.

The boy flushed red, blushing, "I was wondering, umm... I mean, if you wanted..."

Hannah sighed, _great, a virgin,_ "Yeah hon?" She said instead, keeping her smile on her face.

"Would you like to go out with me, on a date?"

Hannah paused for a moment, _was he serious?_ "On a date?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded rapidly, apparently encouraged by her response. "Dinner, a movie maybe?"

Hannah's mouth fell open. "Hon, I don't do dates, I'm a hooker."

"A hooker? What's that?"

Hannah thought she couldn't be more surprised. What eighteen-year-old boy doesn't know what a hooker is? "You know, a prostitute. I'm a prostitute."

The boy still looked confused.

"A working girl? An escort?"

Hannah was amazed, the boy still looked confused.

"Mothers, lock up your sons! Here comes the whore!"

The boy sucked in a breath and blushed brighter. Hannah smiled. _Ah, he understands._

"Don't say that word, mum told me that's an awful word."

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ "You do know what it means, don't you?"

The boy shrugged, "no."

Hannah's eyes widened again, _damn, who is this kid?_

"So, will you?"

Hannah focused on the boy again. He was wringing his hands together and blushing brightly. "Will I what?"

"Go on a date?"

Hannah looked at the boy, "why are you asking me out?

"My brother told me to go pick up a girl on the street if I was so desperate."

Hannah raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should laugh or be insulted.

"I didn't- I mean- I, umm... I s-should probably go."

The boy turned and Hannah found herself wanting to spend more time in the strange boy's company.

"Wait," Hannah said, grabbing his arm. "Wait, I'll go out with you."

"You will?" The boy's eyes lit up and he seemed to be restraining himself from bouncing.

"On two, no, wait, three conditions."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, "anything!"

"Okay, one; you pay for everything, I have no money." _A slight lie but I need the money for rent._

"Of course," the boy said, "I was already going to."

Hannah smiled, "two; you'll introduce me to your brother. I want to see his face when he sees me on your arm."

The boy smirked, the first expression she's seen on his face that was almost evil, "I would love to."

"Three; you tell me your name."

The boy's eyes widened comically and, this time, Hannah did start laughing.

"It's Dennis Creevey."

"Nice to meet you Dennis, I'm Hannah and I have sex, with strangers, for money."

Dennis' whole face turned red in an instant and Hannah smiled, it was going to be an interesting date.

* * *

(w.c 489)

WolfWinks –xx-


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, this is a little (a lot) depressing. It's also the final drabble. I hope you've enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. A warning for a major character's death in this one, sorry about that. Thanks for reading the collection, let me know what you thought about it.

 **Prompt:** Write your character nearing/at the end of their life. Are they happy with the choices they made?  
 **Dialogue:** "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

* * *

Hannah breathed in and out slowly. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, only a tightening in her chest. Something she knew she should be worried about considering she fell almost two stories but couldn't seem to find the energy.

"Hannah!"

Hannah didn't turn towards the voice, though she really wanted to. A face came into view, one she recognised instantly. She tried to say his name but no sound came out.

"Don't talk; I'm going to get help."

Neville squeezed her hand and went to stand but Hannah didn't let go. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I need-" Neville cleared his throat, "you need a healer if you're going to l-live."

Hannah closed her eyes, "too late," she managed to say. Her croaky, weak voice painful to hear.

"No, it's not too late! It's not!"

Hannah opened her eyes and stared into Neville's. She saw the moment he realised the truth.

"It can't be, we've barely started our lives together." He sobbed.

Hannah squeezed his hand, feeling tears welling in her own eyes. "Tell me," Hannah broke off, coughing. Neville held her, helping her breath. "Talk to me." Hannah said eventually.

"A-about w-w-what?"

"Anything," she wanted to listen to him until she couldn't anymore.

"Do you," Neville cleared his throat again; "do you remember when you said you would marry me?"

Hannah smiled.

"Y-you were so sure we were going to get m-married one day, despite your parent's d-disapproval."

Hannah chuckled which turned into a cough. She felt something dribble down her chin. Neville cleared it with a tissue, one that came back red.

"R-remember what y-you said to your f-f-father?" Neville closed his eyes, "you said you wouldn't give me up for the world."

Hannah did remember, she remembered her father's outrage.

" _If you do this Hannah, you won't be welcome home. I'll throw you to the wolves!"_

 _Hannah looked between her father and Neville. The choice was easy. "Throw me to the wolves. I'll come back leading the pack."_

" _Then leave."_

"I was so mad at you," Neville said eventually, pulling Hannah from her memories.

Hannah could feel her breaths becoming slower, her vision was darkening but she held on.

"You told me that I was worth everything and more. You were wrong. I'm not worth anything." Neville's let out a large sob and Hannah felt liquid drip on her cheek. "I'm not but you are, Hannah you are and I don't know if I can live without you." Neville's head fell forward, his forehead touching Hannah's.

Hannah blinked slowly, forcing her eyes open. She stared at Neville, showing him her love for him. Showing him everything.

"Please Hannah, please, don't leave me."

"Good life," Hannah said, her voice so soft, "Enjoy our life."

"I can't, not without you."

"You can, I love you."

Neville closed his eyes, letting his tears fall freely now, "I love you too."

Hannah closed her eyes, a smile on her face, for the last time.

* * *

(w.c 499)

WolfWinks –xx-


End file.
